


Rare Emotions

by privateword



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Serial: s116 Castrovalva, Short, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateword/pseuds/privateword
Summary: Nyssa is slaving away at the TARDIS Console and Adric is no where to be found.or,that one time Nyssa finally gives Adric a middle finger jumping out of the TARDIS.





	Rare Emotions

Nyssa had been thinking it over for a while now, her judgements. She wasn't used to them being so cluttered and indecisive. Her thoughts had always come in an order, firstly facts she knew to be true then opinions she strongly resonated with, and lastly emotions, unpredictable, unfair emotions.  
That's how she'd processed practically everything on Traken, why would it be different on the TARDIS?  
Why would her emotions rise to the top when she was around her?

She called for Adric, fifth time now, prompting no response. Where was that boy when you needed him? He would haunt you with tedious questions and demands the very moment you didn't want him, but in Nyssa's moment of struggle he was no where to be seen. Nyssa couldn't tell if that were to be a curse or a blessing.

She was working her way through the TARDIS Index, she had been all day. It was a laborious task, one which in doing so she would rather have had someone reading the information out to her instead of her scrabbling around the console, stretching her arms out to their full length and then some to reach half the buttons and levers and that twindly bit she hasn't quite figured out yet.  
Nothing could make this day any worse, that was a plus at least, she thought, once you've hit rock bottom there's no more falling to do.

But alas, The Doctor and Tegan had still ran out without her. She wasn't even sure where to, the TARDIS was still in motion, floating through space. Nothing but rocks and minerals out here.  
She hadn't seen them since their little venture to Castrovalva. She scoffed under her breath, 'little', it was far more than a 'little venture'.  
Her memories of the occasion may come with a rose tinted view though, but could you blame her, the less-than-great parts of that expedition were mind boggling at the very least. She'd much rather think about that journey with Tegan, carrying the Doctor incased his very own Zero Room, she had laughed at Tegan's jokes about the Doctor, joined in with her own on occasion and flexed her muscles and took on a large fraction of the Doctor's weight when Tegan's energy was running low.  
She felt like an earth caveman courting his earth cavelady, she thought about how silly this was and grinned, she loved it.

 

Tegan burst through the TARDIS doors, drenched in sweat and some other liquid, pink in colour and if it was the origin of the waft of something awful she got as the doors swung open then she was sure whatever was outside those doors stunk to high hell.  
Dispite this and the shred of panick on her face, Tegan looked beautiful, hair perfectly resting in locks of curls, the purple of her outfit shining through and drawing Nyssa in.

"You need to get out there, the Doctor needs you. Where's bloody Adric?!", Tegan practically yelled.

"Oh well, do we really need h-"

"Here! I'm here, what's wrong? Did you not follow the Doctor's orders again? I keep telling him not to take you out.", Adric said, rushing his way down the corridors. God, he sure was great at timing.

But maybe not good enough.  
Nyssa swiftly flicked a few switches in an order she had memorised only recently.

"Oi, you watch it!", Tegan spat back at him.

"Come on, we're going." Nyssa said with confidence ruling over her voice, her hand caught onto Tegan's, pulling her along.  
"Don't look back."

She could hear a loud 'hey!' escaping the console room before being drowned out by the door closing behind them, locking for the time being.  
Her grin ran wild up her cheeks, endorphins occupying the entirety of her brain.

Nyssa the cavelady had successfully courted the dictator of her mind and cavelady, Tegan. 

_And she was beyond bloodly proud._

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot for Tegan/Nyssa, I've grown to love this ship.


End file.
